


Mystic Messenger Mafia AU

by Infinite_Ink



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: #trash, Don't know what I'm doing, F/M, GONNA SHIP ALL THE GAYS, M/M, Maybe I'll continue this??, Multi, Mystic Messenger AU, Mystic messenger mafia au, Oh no! He's hot!, Super badass MC, will add more characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 06:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12151026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinite_Ink/pseuds/Infinite_Ink
Summary: The RFA. The notorious mafia organisation. Lurking within the shadows, they were almost impossible to trace. Almost. For an organisation which had been untraceable since it was founded, it could almost be considered suspicious that they are finally stepping out of the shadows."So, how did you find us?"





	Mystic Messenger Mafia AU

**Author's Note:**

> Woop. I thing I wrote for fun. Probably gonna continue this???

An overhead light shone brightly, obscuring my vision of the rest of the room. I had been tied to this chair for an incomprehensible amount of time. In a room, of what I could see, merely consisting of a table and chair, time did not seem to exist. Looking at the wounds adorning my broken fingers, they were still fresh, indicating that I had not been here long. Regardless, this did not change the fact that it felt like I had been sat in this chair for eons. I observed the various tools upon the table; the very tools which were used to endorse pain. I had felt the full wrath of these. They shone, almost spotless apart from a few spots of my blood. For the RFA, they were surprisingly articulate about their work. I imagine that these tools were coated with the blood of many before me, yet they were cleaned and polished to immaculate condition. 

The sound of raised voices carrying tints of anger, slowly finding its way into the room. It appeared to be an argument between two men. One voice I recognised all too well; the man which had been torturing me since my arrival. Jumin Han. The Iron Mask.   
The RFA. The notorious mafia organisation. Lurking within the shadows, they were almost impossible to trace. Almost. For an organisation which had been untraceable since it was founded, it could almost be considered suspicious that they are finally stepping out of the shadows. My thoughts were followed with Jumin re-entering the room. A shadow at first, then sharp, angular. His features highlighted by the overhead lamp. His eyes dead. Showing no emotion. He stood still, his eyes glaring into mine, as an attempt to read my thoughts, feelings; any shred of information that would be of use. 

“So tell me, how did you find us?”his deep voice cut through the silence, feeling like a hammer to my ears   
I tensed, clenching my fists. I merely shot him a glance. The recipient did not respond well. My stance was returned with a vigorous blow to my face. The imprint of knuckles left upon my cheekbone. 

He lent over the table, his brows casting shadows upon his eyes. “Let me repeat myself. How did you find us?” His voice was harsher this time, laces with anger. 

I did not respond. Continuing my tensed composure, I shot him another glance. His anger turned to rage, eyes filled with fury. He raised his hand, ready to strike. To my surprise, his fist breezed past my eyes, meeting the tools on the table. The tools flung into the wall, clattering against the tiles; the sound piercing the silence. To my amusement, I let out a faint chuckle. Seeing a man who was known to be so calm and collected, it was hilarious that my resilience bothered him so much. 

His head snapped back, eyes intensely burning from the response of my outburst of laughter. His hands began shaking, fueled with anger. I imagine that he is fueled by adrenaline; the desire to wrap his hands around my throat. Yet, for whatever reason, he resisted. It was a miracle that i have stayed alive this long. For this thought I laughed followed by a mocking smile.   
A bang. Wood splintering. A fist of full force landing upon the door. It was followed by a large slam. Jumin marking his exit. Glancing at the door, a dent remained. A trickle of blood running from it. The force of impact, it was abominable compared to what I had felt. Maybe this is what mercy felt like. But I couldn't help but wonder, The RFA, they have kept me alive. And for what reason?


End file.
